Flexible circuits find advantageous application where an electrical connector/conductor is subject to vibration or movement. Flexible circuits are generally comprised of a polymeric substrate having a copper circuit formed thereon. The electric circuit is generally formed from a continuous layer of copper electrodeposited onto one side of the polymeric substrate. In some instances, it may be desirable to be able to adhere the flexible circuit onto a support surface, or to attach two flexible circuits together with an intermediate insulating layer between the two circuits.
The present invention provides a flexible circuit component for use in forming flexible circuits and a flexible circuit that may be attached to another surface.